return to oz
by jeannie nelson
Summary: what happens when Judy (Dorothy's daughter) goes to oz
1. Chapter 1

Return to OZ

It's been ten years since Dorothy Gale-Johnson went to the Wonderful Land of Oz now she is married and has a beautiful daughter Judy Johnson. Dorothy tells her daughter stories about her time in Oz now Judy want to go somewhere over the rainbow.

Judy: mom do you think I could ever go to Oz or as you say over the rainbow?

Dorothy: I don't see why not hunny. Why do you ask?

Judy: no reason I just feel left out in this world not by you and daddy but the other kids. You know?

Dorothy: Really? Well if you do ever get to Oz you tell scarecrow, tin man, and the Cowardly lion Dorothy Gale for Kansas said hello

Judy: Okay mom sure

Dorothy: now go to bed…


	2. Chapter 1-school

Chapter one- School

The next day Judy Johnson woke up in a haze but nevertheless she had to get ready for school.

Dorothy: Judy, are you up?

Judy: yes mom just getting ready

She finishes getting ready but Judy is still tired so she tries to sleep in the car but it's so uncomfortable so she decides to read a book instead they make it to her school

Dorothy: have a good day

Judy get out the car and runs into the school to meet her best friend Taylor

Judy: hey Tay so guess what I'm getting dismissed early today

Taylor: wow how'd you'd swing that?

Judy: that's the bad news dentist appointment

Taylor: EW

The bell ring and they walk to their first class a few classes later Judy is called as she is getting dismissed

Dorothy: ready to go

Judy nods and they drive to her dentist they sit in the waiting room

Assiant: Judy Johnson

She follows her to the room

Assiant: sit here please we're going to have to put you under is that okay

She nods


	3. Chapter 2-the trip

Chapter Two- the trip

Dentist: Okay Judy we're going to put you under now so just relax

She sits back and gets all relaxed they put her under and she goes into a deep sleep half way into the cleaning Judy's mind goes all hazy and her chair starts spinning out of control suddenly she hits the ground in a nice little field

Judy: wow what a wild ride where am I?

Glinda: why you're in the land of munchkins

Judy: munchkins? I need to get home my mom must be going crazy looking for me

Glinda: why don't you go ask the wizard just follow the yellow brick road

Judy: I guess that would be okay but I can't go seeing he dressed like this

Munchkin: that's simple just go to the Oz salon they will fix you up over there

Judy: oh well thank you little one

Munchkin: please I'm older than you

Judy: yes ma'am I'm sorry

Glinda: It's about half way down in the Land of Oz have a safe trip


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter three- the scarecrow

Judy starts walking the same path her mother did years ago but then she comes to that fork in the road

Judy: now what do I do?

? : Well you could go left

Judy: who said that?

? : But most people prefer to go right to go see Mr. Oz

Judy looks around all she can see is a scarecrow watching her every move

Judy: were you talking to me...Oh but wait it's just in my head scarecrows can't talk or move

Scarecrow: who are you calling a scarecrow I will have you know I now have a highly functioned brain

Judy: oh well prodon me sir I'm Judy form Kansas

Scarecrow: Kansas I remember someone from Kansas her name was Dorothy Gale

Judy: really she's my mother you must be her friend the scarecrow she always talks about

Scarecrow: she remembers me?

Judy: oh yes she talks very highly of you. You were her favorite person when she visited here herself oh and she says hello

Scarecrow: tell her hello from me also. Are you going to see Mr. Oz?

Judy: yes you say I should go right

Scarecrow: correct I would be happy to go with you

Judy: off to the Land of Oz then

They link arms and walk down the path


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter four- the tin man

Judy and the scarecrow walk a couple of miles until the reach a nice little log cabin then she looks around and sees a statue of some sort

Judy: oh look a statue

Scarecrow: that's no statue that's the tin man he must of rusted the other day he has an oil can somewhere

Judy: oh dear we better help him

They find the oil can and oil him all up

Tin man: oh thank you so much I've been stuck there for three weeks rusting

Judy: oh you poor man I'm Judy do you know my mother Dorothy Gale

Tin man: of course who do you think help her melt the witch

Judy looks at him with wide eyes

Judy: my mother melted a witch how cool but why the witches are so good here

Tin man: not all of them not the wicked witch of the west the one you mom melted

Judy: I had no idea my mom was so cool so does she have any other friends here she said something about a lion to me

Scarecrow: oh yes lion a very brave man heck when he met your mother he was a coward

Judy: a cowardly lion? That's impossible


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter five- the (cowardly) lion

They walk through the forest to see if they can find the lion all of sudden the tin man recognizes him

Tin man: there he is over there working his kingdom

Judy: let's go say hello

They all walk up to them

Lion: ruff ruff who is in my kingdom

Scarecrow: king it is us Tin man and scarecrow

Lion: ah my old friends who helped me to become this strong to what do I owe this great pleasure

Tin man: we bring a visitor this is Judy Dorothy's daughter

Lion: daughter?

Judy nods her head

Judy: it's a great pleasure to meet you your majesty

She curtsies


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter six – we're to see the wizard (again)

Lion: you may rise, so what have you come to my forest for?

Judy: well your majesty we are going to see the wizard I have to get back home to my parents and we were wondering if you would lead us since you're so brave

She looks at him with hopeful eyes the lion finally gives in

Lion: I accept but only because your Dorothy's daughter

Judy: oh thank you

She runs up and hugs him then pulls away and runs back to her spot

Judy: sorry your majesty thank you

She curtsies he motions her to rise they all link arm and skip to the Land of Oz

Judy: so do any of you know how long it takes to get to Oz

Scarecrow: well, it's about 12 miles now so about 30 minutes

Lion: well we better move then

They all nod in agreement and off they go again

Judy: hey let's play a game

All except Judy: a game?

Judy: yeah a game

She looks at them they all look at her in confusion

Judy: oh please it be fun

Tin man: fine, what kind of game?

Judy: I spy that's how my mother and I always pass the time

They all shrug and start to play

Judy: alright I'll start I spy something silver

Tin man: oil can?

Judy shakes her head

Scarecrow: the tin man

Judy: correct

They keep playing for 20 minutes until they reach Oz

Judy stops dead in her tracks

Judy: oh my goodness it beautiful

They all run to the palace

The knock on the door the guard answers

Guard: what can I do for you?

Lion: we have come to see the wizard

Guard: very well come on in you will need to get fixed up first

They all nod and are escorted to the spa all the workers spruce them up just like they did back in the day they made Judy look just like her mother back in the day

Scarecrow: all set

Judy nods and links arms with the lion and the scarecrow they are escorted into a large green room with an elderly man in a big throne

Wizard: come in my people or creatures

They all step forward

Wizard: speak up

Judy: are you the wizard?

Wizard: yes, how my I help?

Judy: oh please sir I would like to get back home to my parents

Wizard: very well but first you must do something for me

Judy: okay, what?

Wizard: get me the good witches crown I was promised to wear it one day out of the year and that day is today I want it get me it and I will send you home

Judy: but that's stealing

Wizard: no crown no home

Judy sighs with frustration

Judy: fine, guys let's go get that crown

They all file out

Tin man: how do we find her?

The rest of them shrug


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter seven- Glinda where are you

Judy: guys I don't know my mom always said the was no definite way to get the good witch to come

Lion: guess we'll have to search for her the good old fashioned way

They all nod not very happy that they have to look

Scarecrow: let's split up

They split into two groups Judy and the scarecrow and the tin man and the lion and off they go on their paths

Scarecrow: so what are we looking for exactly?

Judy: oh that's easy a pink bubble

Scarecrow: a pink bubble?

Judy: yes that's what she travels in, she doesn't have a broomstick like the evil witch according to my mother

Judy rolls her eyes

Judy: let's keep walking

With the tin man and the lion

Tin man: where do you suppose she could be?

Lion: well last time we needed her help we just called for help that was when Dorothy and us fell asleep in the poppies so why don't we just call for help

Tin man: it's worth a shot

They start yelling

Tin man and lion: HELP! HELP!

The good witch seems to hear them and comes her way down

Glinda: you called?

Lion: yes we ask for a favor ma'am

She nods for him to go forward and ask

Lion: well could we please barrow you crown

She backs up baffled securing her crown

Tin man: well you see the wizard won't send Judy home unless he gets to wear your crown for at least one day

Glinda: well I guess it wouldn't hurt for one day very well

She takes off her crown and hands it to the lion and leaves in her bubble the lion and the tin man set off to find the rest of the gang the finally find them

Lion: we got it

Judy: and just in time we were running out of ideas of where she could be

Tin man: well we just called for help

Judy: help?

Lion: yeah well we needed it

Scarecrow: yeah you are right

They all make their way to Oz again by how else skipping they finally get there the guard lets them in again and once again they are led to the Oz Judy walks up to him

Judy: please sir we got what you asked for

Wizard: ah very well but first the lion must crown me

The lion walks up the steps and puts the crown on the wizard's head

Wizard: its feels just right where it should be now I ask all of you kindly to leave  
Tin man: what about Judy's wish?

Wizard: she does not get it sorry but I make the rules and new one nobody gets their wishes except me

Judy: but I got the witches crown and everything

The wizard just laughs evilly

Wizard: guard take them away before I really get mad

The guard bows and throws them out of the kingdom

Guard: AND STAY OUT!

Judy: now what am I going to do I have no way of getting home

Scarecrow: well Judy that's alright you can stay with us you'll have a wonderful life here

Judy: I thank you for the offer but I would miss my parents to much and I'm sure my mother misses me too


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter eight- the crystal ball

Judy starts thinking about her mother and breaks down crying

Judy: I'm sorry I just miss her so much I need to get home or least tell my mother that's I'm alright

Tin man: what about the crystal ball?

Lion: that's a great idea let's go

Judy: how is a crystal ball going to help me?

Scarecrow: well it will help you commute with your mother it used to belong to the wicked witch but the people here have fixed it nicely

Judy: I'll try anything, where is it?

Tin man: at the town hall of course

Judy nods and all start walking to the town hall about 15 minutes they arrive

Lion: well here we are, you ready kiddo?

Judy: as I'll ever be

They walk in and the lion decides to talk to the head of the department he lets them use the ball

Scarecrow: just say your mother's name into the ball

Judy: okay um… Dorothy come in Dorothy

Her mother appears and her eyes widen when she sees Judy

Dorothy: oh darling are you alright? I've been worried sick about you

Judy: oh mama I'm alright but I can't get home the new wizard won't send me

Dorothy: wait where are you?

Judy: the Land of Oz… with Scarecrow, Tin man, and most importantly the king of the forest the lion

Dorothy does a warm chuckle

Dorothy: I remember when he used to be a coward but times of changed see I always told you if you meet them I say hello

Judy: I know and I've told them all

The scarecrow comes into view

Scarecrow: hi Dorothy, remember me?

Dorothy smiles

Dorothy: of course I do I remember all of you but most of all I'm glad my little girl is okay I just want her home, what happened to my ruby slippers?

Lion: nobody knows what happened to them after you left I've looked all over the forest

Judy: mom this is somewhere over the rainbow

Dorothy: yes it really is. Look let my friends help you find my ruby slippers if I know them and you, you can find anything

They all nod

Judy: okay mom I love you I'll be home soon hopefully

Dorothy: love you too I'll see you soon

Dorothy fades out as Judy and her new friend's wave

Judy: what are her ruby slippers?

Tin man: well see your mother killed both of the wicked witches and the ruby slippers belonged to the first one she killed with her house

Judy: okay how do they help me get home?

Lion: magic that's how your mother got back when she came

Scarecrow: maybe we call the directory of the museum of lost Oz treasure's someone told me that they had the ruby slippers

Judy: it's worth a shot

They call the they museum and talk for about 30 minutes turns out they have a couple pairs but Judy needs to find the real ones they invite then to try

Tour guide: have a good time

They start searching but don't find the right ones

Tin man: we need glina again

Judy: she'll never come after we took her crown to give to that evil wizard

Scarecrow: yeah your right come on guys lets go look in this land of Oz  
Lion: yeah let's go

They all walk around sadly and so glum


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter nine- silver shoes?

**_Okay now I'm throwing in a little bit of the book in here for you guys!_**

They keep looking around and find place called silver shoes emporium the sign reads "BRING YOURSELF BACK HOME"

Judy: hey why don't we try that place I'm desperate for it now

Scarecrow: might as well

They all walk in Judy goes up to the shoe clerk

Judy: excuse me, may you help me?

Shoe clerk: well I can try, what are you looking for?

Judy: well my name is Judy and I'm form Kansas and I need to get back there my mom misses me terribly and as do I

Shoe clerk: so you need to get back home?

Judy: yes sir

Shoe clerk: let's see what we can find

They start looking around they find a few pairs that Judy thinks might help they try all four pairs on none of them work Judy is getting really discouraged but then she sees one pair of shoes on display

Judy: what about those?

She points to them her eyes light up

Shoe clerk: very wise choice those are for the most special of events they might just work

He takes them off the podium and puts them on Judy

Judy: they fit perfectly

She clicks her heels and says three times "there's no place like home" nothing happens

Judy: now I know there's nothing I can do thank you for helping us sir I will buy these shoes

Shoe clerk: very well 20.99

Judy hands him the money and they go on their way

Judy: I don't even have anywhere to stay

Tin man: what about the Oz inn? Lion can get you a special deal

Judy: that sounds amazing let's go

They go off to the inn they arrive and walk in

Manager: May I help you?

Lion: yes my friend Judy here needs a room for tonight, can she get a special deal?

Manager: yes but just because you're the king I can give you a room for free our king room

Judy: that would lovely thank you, how will I survive though?

Scarecrow: Judy when you're in the king suite everything is free

Judy smiles and nods and follows the manger up to the room

Manager: enjoy you stay miss uh…

Judy: oh Johnson and thank you very much

He nods out and Judy drifts off to sleep dream like mist fills her head and she hears voices

Dorothy: why isn't she waking up?

Dentist: She should be try again

Dorothy: Judy wake up your teeth are done

Judy tries to say something but she can't speak she wakes up in her hotel suite in a cold sweat and just realized that she was going into the real world again

Judy: I got to get home

She silently sobs into her pillow the next morning she wakes up to the Lion shaking her awake

Lion: Judy we might have found another pair of shoes that could get you home but we have to hurry there are ten other people who want them

Judy hurries out of bed thanks the manger and runs to the silver shoe emporium

Shoe clerk: ah… I was hoping he would get you in time, ready to go home?

Judy: are you sure they'll get me home?

Shoe clerk: as sure as they day is bright

Judy nods

Judy: let me just say good-bye to my friends Scarecrow you are one of the smartest people I've ever met, Tin man you're heart in in the right place and it's ticks right, lion you will always be the best king in my book I will miss you all. Sir I'm ready


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10- home is where I want to be

About two minutes later Judy is back at the dentist

Dorothy: Judy, honey wake up your teeth are done

Judy: I'm back mom I'm back I missed you so much

Dorothy: what do you mean you back? You never went anywhere

Judy: oh yes I did mom I went to the Land of Oz and met all of your old friends

Dorothy: you did? Well what did you think?

Judy: they were all wonderful especially the lion he was the most helpful and comforting though out the trip I had

Dorothy: I remember when he used to be cowardly

They both laugh

Dorothy: let's go home

Judy: That's where I want to be home

Dorothy: I have a surprise when we get home for you

Judy's face lights up they drive home and then when they walk into the house Judy finds a little mutt on her bed

Judy: oh mom it looks just like Toto, what's his or her name?

Dorothy: her name is Lizzy, do you like her?

Judy: I love her, does dad know?

Dorothy: of course he does he picked her out

Lizzy just keeps licking Judy

Judy: mom the Land of Oz is amazing they got a new wizard

Dorothy: really? How is he?

Judy: a real jerk Glinda is glorious though

Dorothy: she always was, any wicked witches?

Judy: not this time

Dorothy nods

Dorothy: good

Judy: I love you mom

Dorothy: love you too I have another surprise I'm pregnant

Judy: what?

Judy's father walks into the house

Ricky: I see you found Lizzy

Judy nods

Judy: mom a baby, what gender?

Ricky: you told her already

Dorothy nods

Ricky: a girl we are going to name her Paige, do you like that?

Judy nods

Judy: love it

Dorothy: you love everything

They all laugh

Ricky: come on time for dinner

Judy: I'm starving

Dorothy: never fails

Lizzy runs to her food

Dorothy: after this homework then bed you have had quite a day

Judy nods

Judy: oh alright

Lizzy barks in agreement

Judy: kiss up

Judy makes a kissy face her parents kiss

Judy: ewe I meant Lizzy

Lizzy whines The end


End file.
